There are many board games in which playing pieces are moved across, along or around a board. In many of these games, the playing pieces are moved according to either indicia on dice that are thrown or indicia on a card that is picked. In such games, the movement of the playing pieces is dependent solely on chance or the luck of the throw of the dice or the pick of a card. However, it would be desirable to have a game where movement of the playing pieces is dependent on the judgement or intuition of the players of the game. This would make the game more interesting since the player can attempt to out guess his/her opponent and develop an unpredictable strategy for advancing his/her playing pieces while the opponent uses his/her intuition to stop the player's movement of the playing pieces and regain control to move his/her playing pieces and thereby control the outcome of the game.